starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:キャラクター事典
*ボバージョ *ボーガ *ボスク *ブーシ *タスリン・ブランス *C-3PO *ランド・カルリジアン *キャスタス *CC-1004 *CC-1138 *CC-2224 *CC-5052 *CC-8826 *チャルマン *ナラン・チール *チューバッカ *チャーパ *ケイデル・コー・コニックス *コーデ *サレシャス・B・クラム *アーヴェル・クライニッド *テドン・ダーハイ *ケス・ダメロン *ポー・ダメロン *フィグリン・ダン *ヴォバー・ダンド *ビッグズ・ダークライター *ダトゥー *デンガー *ジャバ・デシリジク・ティウレ *ジャバ・デシリジク・ティウレの母親 *ジャン・ドドンナ *ドゥークー *スニル・エイデ *カルアン・イーマット *EV-9D9 *コーネリアス・エヴァザン *ボバ・フェット *ジャンゴ・フェット *エクレシス・フィグ *フィン *キット・フィストー *ビブ・フォーチュナ *FX-9 *アディ・ガリア *ヤーナ・ダル・ガーガン *ガリンダン・エズ・ゼイヴァー *ガートッグ *ガスガノ *ギラン *イカベル・ゴント *グリード *グリーヴァス *グラムガー *ヌート・ガンレイ *ルーン・ハーコ *ボブ・ハドソル *HURID-327 *アーミテイジ・ハックス *IG-101 *IG-102 *サイドン・イサノ *[[ジャミーラ|'ジャミーア']] *グリアータ・ジェンドワニアン *ティアン・ジャージャロッド *デクスター・ジェットスター *クワイ＝ガン・ジン *ジェキール *カーベ *ハーター・カロニア *マズ・カナタ *カリーナ・ザ・グレート（クローン戦争） *ネヴァ・キー *オビ＝ワン・ケノービ *キサーバ *デルフィ・クロダ *ニーサ *エージェン・コーラー *プロ・クーン *イース・コス *アイカ・ラーズ *ベルー・ホワイトサン・ラーズ *クリーグ・ラーズ *オーウェン・ラーズ *シミ・スカイウォーカー・ラーズ *タス・リーチ *ヴォルザング・リー＝スラル *ロボト *ログレイ *クリックス・メイディン *シュ・マーイ *マラキリ *オディ・マンドレル *ダース・モール *マホーニック *ドルーピー・マックール *ME-8D9 *リン・ミー *ティモン・メイドン *ティオン・メイドン *ドフェルド・ミタカ *スライ・ムーア *テック・モア *モン・モスマ *マフタック *キ＝アディ＝ムンディ *ドイック・ナッツ *ルーガー・ナス *Nautag *ロース・ニーダ *ニーユートニー *バジーン・ネタル *ニューランド *ナイン・ナン *O-MR1 *バリス・オフィー *ウーラ *サヴァージ・オプレス *ベイル・オーガナ *ブレア・オーガナ *レイア・オーガナ *ケンダル・オッゼル *クァーシュ・パナカ *パパノイダ *チェ・アマンウェ・パパノイダ *チー・エクウェイ・パパノイダ *パプルー *ジェシカ・パヴァ *ファズマ *イーヴン・ピール *サルコ・プランク *アンカー・プラット *ポグル・ザ・レッサー *ヤレアル・プーフ *プラーナ *PZ-4CO *ラズー・クイン＝フィー *[[クウィゴルド|'クウィゴールド']] *R2-D2 *R2-Q5 *R4-G9 *R4-P17 *R5-D4 *オポー・ランシセス *ラッパーチュニー *リー＝イーズ *カイロ・レン *レイ *Syrh Rhoams *カーリスト・ライカン *ロッタ *サーベ *セイルト＝マレイ *リスタール・サント *セブルバ *アイラ・セキュラ *コー・セラ *クロキンド・シャンド *ティーク・シドバム *ダース・シディアス *オーラ・シング *ルーク・スカイウォーカー *スノーク *ハン・ソロ *U・O・スタトゥラ *ラマ・スー *ヘラ・シンドゥーラ *ワット・タンバー *アソーカ・タノ *ターフル *セイ・タリア *ウィルハフ・ターキン *ティーボ *ロア・サン・テッカ *テセック *シャアク・ティ *サシー・ティン *コールマン・トレバー *ストロノ・タッグズ *グレガー・タイフォ *ルミナーラ・アンドゥリ *アナキン・スカイウォーカー *ヴァラリアン *フィニス・ヴァローラム *マクシミリアン・ヴィアーズ *ヴェルーナ *クインラン・ヴォス *ウィケット・W・ウォリック *ワトー *ウィーチー *ザム・ウェセル *ノラ・ウェクスリー *テミン・ウェクスリー *ウィドル・ウォリック *メイス・ウィンドゥ *ウーハー *ヤドル *ヨーダ *ジョー・ヤウザ *ヨーグジット *ズィロ・デシリジク・ティウレ *ザッカス *ズヴィオ }} |クリーチャー= *ダクティリオン *デューバック *エクソゴース *ゴラスラッグ *ガンダーク *ガーレック *ハッパボア *コワキアン・モンキー＝リザード *クレイト・ドラゴン *ラヴァ・フリー *レムナイ *ラガビースト *Megalliform *Mumuu *マイノック *ナーフ *ネクスー *Octuptarra *オピー・シー・キラー *オーレイ *ランコア *ラスター *リーク *ライクリット *サンド・アクア・モンスター *サルラックス *スニープ *トーントーン *ヴァラクティル *ワンパ }} |ドロイドの機種=*アサシン・ドロイド **IGシリーズ *アストロメク・ドロイド **BBシリーズ・アストロメク・ドロイド **R2シリーズ **R5シリーズ・アストロメク・ドロイド *Battle droid **B1 battle droid **B2 super battle droid **Droideka **DSD1 dwarf spider droid **IG-100 MagnaGuard **LM-432 crab droid **Octuptarra combat tri-droid **OG-9 homing spider droid **Pistoeka sabotage droid *Communications droid *Droid starfighter **Droid tri-fighter **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Droid tank **IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tank *Interrogator droid **IT-O Interrogation Unit *Loadlifter droid *Medical droid **2-1B surgical droid **FX-series medical assistant droid ***FX-9 surgical assistant *MSE-6 series repair droid *Power droid **EG-series **GNK power droid **PLNK-series power droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid *Protocol droid **LOM-series protocol droid **RA-7 protocol droid *Repair droid **DUM-series pit droid *Supervisor droid **EV unit |出来事= *ナブーの戦い *ブーンタ・イヴ・クラシック *パドメ・アミダラ暗殺未遂事件 *タトゥイーンの任務（分離主義危機） *クローン大戦 **Battle of Cato Neimoidia **Battle of Coruscant **Battle of Felucia **Battle of Geonosis **Battle of Kashyyyk **Battle of Lola Sayu **Battle of Mygeeto **Battle of Ryloth **Battle of Teth **Battle of Utapau **Bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar **Capture of Eeth Koth **Conquest of Kaller **Defense of Maridun **Duel in Palpatine's office **Kidnapping of the Papanoida daughters **Order 66 **Siege of Saleucami **Skirmish on Florrum *Duel in the Galactic Senate *Duel on Mustafar *[[Theft of the Imperialis|Theft of the Imperialis]] *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Endor **Battle of Hoth **Battle of Yavin **The Disaster **Escape from Cloud City **Rebellion on Akiva **Rescue of Han Solo **Secret mission to Tatooine **Skirmish in the Temple of Eedit *Trillia Massacre *First Order–Resistance conflict **Attack on Tuanul **Assault on Starkiller Base **[[Skirmish aboard the Eravana|Skirmish aboard the Eravana]] *Funeral of Padmé Amidala |地名=*アウター・リム・テリトリー **アキヴァ **アクシラ **アケニス **ウータパウ ***パウ・シティ **エリアドゥ **エンドア ***エンドアの月 ****デス・スターのシールド発生施設 ****ブライト・ツリー村 **オルトー・プルトニア **ガモール **'ギャレル' **サルーカマイ **ジオノーシス ***ペトラナキ・アリーナ **スティジョン・プライム ***スパイア **セレノー **ダソミア **ダゴバ **タトゥイーン ***アンカーヘッド ***タスケン・レイダーのキャンプ ***デューン・シー ****西部デューン・シー *****ジャバの宮殿 ****北部デューン・シー *****カークーンの大穴 ***モス・アイズリー ****チャルマンのカンティーナ ****ドッキング・ベイ94 ***モス・エスパ ****モス・エスパ・グランド・アリーナ ****ワトーの店 **ディカー ***レジスタンス基地 **テス ***テスの修道院 **デヴァロン ***イーディット寺院 **ナル・ハッタ **フェルーシア **ベスピン ***クラウド・シティ **ホス星系 ***ホス ****エコー基地 **ポリス・マサ **マリダン **マンダロア **マンファ **ムスタファー **モン・カラ **ヤヴィン4 **ライロス **ローディア **ローラ・サユー ***シタデル **ロザル宙域 *イクトッチイ *イリーシア *イリドニア *オート *オジョム *カステル *カミーノ *カラー *カリー *カリダ *カリダー *キアドIII *キャッシーク **カチーホ *キャラクタ *ギャンド *クビンディ *グリー・アンセルム *ケルミア *コア・ワールド **オルデラン **コルサント ***ジェダイ・テンプル ***デックス・ダイナー **コレリア **シャンドリラ **ティネルIV *コーディアン・ムーン *コーラIV *コメナー *コワック *サラスト *サンティラ *ジェンティス *シスピアス *ジャクー **カーボン・リッジ **トゥアナル **ニーマ・アウトポスト *シャンパラ *シリ *スカコ *スターキラー基地 *スチュージョン *セレア *センブラ *ゾラン *ソロス *タコダナ **マズ・カナタの城 *チャークティル **チャーコ・シティ *チョルガンナ *ダンドラン *デノン *トゥーラ *ドーリン *トイダリア *トランドーシャ *ナー・シャッダ *ナブー星系 **ナブー ***オータ・グンガ ***シード *'ナル・カンジ' *ニモーディア *ハルウン・コル *ビス *ヴェンダクサ *ホズニアン・プライム *ホック *マイギートー *マラステア *未知領域 *ミリアル *メタローン *ユバIV *ラニック *リン（惑星） *ロウィック *ワイルド・スペース }} |組織=*アラキッド・インダストリーズ社 *インターギャラクティック銀行グループ *インダストリアル・オートマトン社 *宇宙港行政長官 *王 *カンジクラブ *共和国再建のための同盟 **シュライクス **同盟軍艦隊 ***グリーン中隊（反乱同盟） ****グリーン・リーダー ***レッド中隊（反乱同盟） ****レッド2 ****レッド3 ****レッド5 **同盟軍地上部隊 ***同盟軍特殊部隊 ****パスファインダー *銀河共和国 **共和国宇宙軍 **共和国グランド・アーミー ***41st Elite Corps ***91st Recon Corps ***212th Attack Battalion ***Clone Commander ***Clone shock trooper ***Clone trooper ***Coruscant Guard ***Galactic Marines **Republic Special Task Force **銀河元老院 ***元老院議員 ***Speaker ***最高議長 **セネト・ガード *銀河帝国 **AT-ATパイロット **Director of Imperial Energy Systems **銀河皇帝 **グランドモフ **皇帝のロイヤル・ガード **帝国アカデミー **帝国宇宙軍 ***TIEファイター・パイロット ***死の小艦隊 ***帝国軍兵器技術者 **帝国軍事研究局 **帝国地上軍 ***ストームトルーパー兵団 ****寒冷気候強襲ストームトルーパー ****サンドトルーパー ****スカウト・トルーパー ****ストームトルーパー ***ブリザード・フォース **モフ *グアヴィアン・デス・ギャング **グアヴィアン・セキュリティ・ソルジャー *クリモラ・シンジケート *グンガン・グランド・アーミー *グンガン最高評議会 *コマース・ギルド *コリコイド・クリエーション・ネスト社 *サーヴ＝オー＝ドロイド社 *Underground Zygerrian fighting circuit *サイボット・ギャラクティカ社 *ジェダイ・オーダー **グランド・マスター **ジェダイ最高評議会 **ジェダイ・ナイト **ジェダイ・マスター **パダワン *シス **シス・アプレンティス **シス卿 **シスの暗黒卿 **シス・マスター **ダース *首相 *将軍 *新共和国 **銀河元老院（新共和国） **新共和国軍特殊部隊 *スタルガシン・ハイヴ **大公 **ピカドール *捜索者 *ソロスーブ社 *ソン＝ブラス社 *テクノ・ユニオン *独立星系連合 **分離主義勢力ドロイド軍 ***ドロイド軍最高司令官 **分離主義評議会 *トレード・フェデレーション **トレード・フェデレーションのヴァイスロイ *ナイトシスター *ナイトブラザー *ナブー王室 **女王 **ナブー王室顧問評議会 ***ナブーの総督 **ナブー王室保安軍 ***Naboo Royal Guard ***Naboo Security Guard ***ナブー王室宇宙戦闘機部隊 *ハオア・チョール・エンジニアリング社 *バクトイド・アーマー・ワークショップ社 *ハット大評議会 *ヴァローラム家 *フェニックス中隊 **フェニックス・リーダー *ファースト・オーダー **最高指導者 **ストームトルーパー（ファースト・オーダー） **スノートルーパー **ファースト・オーダー特殊部隊 **ファースト・オーダーTIE部隊 ***ファースト・オーダーTIEファイター・パイロット **フレイムトルーパー *フォースの教会 *ブラック・サン *フレイテック社 *ヴェリル・ライン・システムズ社 *ボマー・オーダー *ホロワン研究所 *マックス・レボ・バンド *マバーリ *マンダロリアン **ジャーニーマン・プロテクター *ミュージシャン *メドテック・インダストリーズ社 *メレンデータ社 *レジスタンス **地上兵站部門 **レジスタンス地上軍 ***少佐 **レジスタンス宇宙軍 ***提督 ***ブラック・リーダー ***ブルー中隊（レジスタンス） ****ブルー3 ***コバルト中隊 ***中佐 *レン騎士団 |種族= *ヨーダの種族 *ヤズム *ザブラク *ザイゲリアン }} |乗物=*Starship **ガンシップ ***Low Altitude Assault Transport ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier ***Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry **Battlecruiser ***''Resurgent''-class Battlecruiser ****''Finalizer'' **Cruiser **CR90 corvette ***''Tantive IV'' ***MC80 star cruiser ****''Home One'' ***''Providence''-class dreadnought ****''Invisible Hand'' **Freighter ***''Baleen''-class heavy freighter ****''Eravana'' ***''Millennium Falcon'' **''Firespray''-31-class patrol and attack craft ***''Slave I'' **J-type 327 Nubian starship ***Naboo Royal Starship **''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship ***''Saak'ak'' **Luxury liner **''Meson Martinet'' **Star Destroyer ***''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought ****''Executor'' ***''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer ****''Avenger'' ***''Venator''-class Star Destroyer ****''Vigilance'' **Starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber ***[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] ***RZ-1 A-wing interceptor ***V-wing ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter ****T-70 X-wing fighter ****TIE-series *****TIE/fo space superiority fighter *****TIE/LN starfighter *****TIE/sf space superiority fighter *ウォーカー **全地形対応戦術攻撃兵器 **全地形対応装甲トランスポート ***＜ブリザード1＞ **全地形対応偵察トランスポート *装甲型強襲用戦車 *サンドクローラー *ツェミュウ6パーソナル・ホイール・バイク *ハイパードライブ・ポッド *バトル・ステーション **デス・スター **デス・スターII *リパルサークラフト **シングル・トルーパー・エアリアル・プラットフォーム **スピーダー ***スピーダー・バイク ****BARCスピーダー ***ランドスピーダー ****ジアン・スピーダー **セール・バージ ***＜ケタンナ＞ |技術と武器= ***グリー44ブラスター・ピストル ***SE-44Cブラスター・ピストル **ブラスター砲 ***Eウェブ重連射式ブラスター砲 **ブラスター・ライフル ***DC-15ブラスター・ライフル ***DC-15Aブラスター ***DLT-19重ブラスター・ライフル ***E-5ブラスター・ライフル ***E-11ブラスター・ライフル ***EE-3カービン・ライフル ***F-11Dブラスター・ライフル ***“ハットスプリッター”・ブラスター・ライフル ***ボイラー・ライフル ***“ワスプ”・ブラスター・ライフル *Bone fragmenter *ボウキャスター *呼吸マスク **抗酸素マスク *Caller *コード・シリンダー *コムリンク *サイバネティックス **AJ^6サイボーグ・コンストラクト *偏向シールド *偏向シールド発生装置 *ドロイド脳 *エレクトロスタッフ *火炎放射器 **D-93インシネレーター火炎放射器 *Flare *Flesh peeler *Force pike *Gaderffii stick *Geonosian sonic blaster *Grenade **Mag-pulse grenade *ホロカム *ホログラム *ホロプロジェクター *Hypodermic injector *イオン・ブラスター *Joint crippler *レーザー砲 *ライトセーバー **クロスガード・ライトセーバー ***カイロ・レンのライトセーバー *LR1K sonic cannon *Missile launcher *Moisture vaporator *Percussive cannon *Photoreceptor *Power wrench *Pulse cannon *Relby-v10 mortar gun *Scanner *Sensor *Static pike *Superlaser *Telepath response unit *Thermal detonator *Turbolaser *Vibro-halberd *Vibro-knife *Vibro-lance *Vocabulator *Whipcord thrower }} |その他= ***Taming beasts ***Telekinesis *Gambling **Sabacc *Goggles *Haillu *Hanna pendant *Heart *Hunting *Hyperspace *Iketa stone *Kalidor Crescent *Kyber crystal *Language **Binary **Galactic Basic **Shyriiwook **Sullustese *Lekku *Lightsaber combat **Djem So **Form II **Form III **Form IV **Form VII **Soresu *Limb *Magic *Mark of Illumination *Mercenary *Meter *Moisture farm *Moisture farmer *Musical instrument **Bandfill **Chindinkalu flute **Dorenian Beshniquel **Double jocimer **Drum **Fanfar **Growdi Harmonique **Kloo horn **Ommni box **Red ball jett organ *Oxygen *Pirate *Plasma *Plastoid *Podracing *Politics *Rank insignia plaque *Rebel command insignia *Resistance rank badge *Scout *Shraa silk *Silicon *Slavery *Smuggler *Speaker's staff *Spy *Staff of power *Tarkin Doctrine *Tattoo *Telepathy *Tibanna *時間 **Standard century *Tooth *Vanilla *Veda cloth *ウリス・シルク *ヴェーダ真珠 *Water }} }}